


Seperation Anxiety

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter, F/M, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, pre-incest, preteen angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in her life, Cersei is separated from her twin Jamie when they are sorted into different houses at Hogwarts. He's in Gryffindor and she's in Slytherin. How will she manage without her twin around to help her? Professor Snape says that she has a crush on him, but that can't be possible. He's her brother!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't forgotten about 'Family' I have two bits in the works right now, and am almost done with one. I just keep on having other ideas.

“GRYFFINDOR!” the Sorting Hat shouted throughout the Great Hall. Cersei froze and stared up the hall in her recently acquired seat at the Slytherin table to her twin brother who had just been sorted into Gryffindor. Sure, the Lannisters’ sigil was known throughout the Wizarding World as the lion, but when it came to their house at Hogwarts, it was always Slytherin. Always. And most importantly, if he really truly was in Gryffindor that would mean—that would mean—she looked across the Great Hall at Jamie, disgusted as she saw one of Gryffindor’s prefects, Ned Stark, pat Jamie on the back in congratulations as he took his seat. No. He couldn’t be separated from her. He couldn’t! She felt her breathing grow shallow and she felt the eyes of the entire table on her. She blushed. Father would hear about this! She just had to wait until she got settled in the dorms before she could write to him.

\--

Cersei sat quietly in the office of the professor in charge of Slytherin house, Severus Snape. School had been in session for a few weeks already, and she was already going through withdrawals without Jamie. He looked at her, his eyes reminding her a lot of her father’s, despite their difference in color.

“Why is this so important to you Lannister?” he asked her, and she looked at him, her eyes pleading.

“Jamie and I have never been separated before!! And—well—“ she trailed off, unsure how to complete the sentence. What right way was there to tell someone that you just couldn’t handle not being near your sibling? How could she explain that Jamie was like the stuffed lion her squib little brother slept with, that sometimes it was just impossible for her to function without him at her side? Snape’s smile coiled darkly.

“You’ll live. And I would recommend that you don’t send that letter. The Headmaster is not the type to cave into the whims of whiny rich children and their parents. He wouldn’t have been made Headmaster if he was.” Snape told her. The girl glanced at Snape in horror. How did he know? “I’ve been a professor here for a while now Lannister, you think you’re the first student who’s come to me to complain about the sorting hat?” Snape chuckled. “I’ll admit, you’re the first student who’s come to me with a crush on their brother…”

“I do not!!” Cersei declared indignantly. Snape shot her a patronizing smile.

“Of course you don’t.” Snape replied in a sickly sweet voice, and went to the door of his office and opened it, beckoning for her to get out. “I always know Lannister. Never forget that. The sorting hat’s priorities are always to the school first. The student’s preferences come second. Your brother was put in Gryffindor because the hat knew that if he was put in Slytherin, rules would be broken, not just school rules, but the law in general. Now get out. And if you still feel like denying the truth and going to Professor Dumbledore, by all means. He is just going to tell you the same thing.” Cersei had nothing else to say as she trudged dutifully out of the door. Under normal circumstances, the young girl would have kicked and screamed like nothing else before letting this professor dismiss her in such a way. She was a Lannister. No one denied a Lannister like this.

As she left Snape’s office and trudged through the dungeon back to the Slytherin common room to write father, she let her mind wander, as the halls had already begun to grow familiar to her. She hadn’t really made friends yet. Usually, ever since they were younger children, Jamie generally befriended people first, and eventually whatever friends Jamie made would become her friends too. When she made it back to the Slytherin dormitory, she nodded politely at the other girls as she made her way to her room. She stared blankly up at the ceiling and bit back her tears. That stupid sorting hat didn’t know anything. Her and Jamie weren’t going to do anything wrong!! Unless…unless…she sat up on her bed for a moment, thinking. Could it really be possible that Jamie had actually said no to being in Slytherin? Had he wanted to be separated from her? She thought of the night before they got on the train.

He had gotten onto her about being especially vicious towards Tyrion, who was only four. It had been known for a while that their brother was a squib, and father was attempting to find a place for him to go to school. Muggle children started school at five or six usually, is what her father had told her and Jamie when he had explained about Tyrion’s problem. He did make it clear however that while yes, he wasn’t fond of Tyrion, that he was still a Lannister, and that he was going to make sure that Tyrion was the smartest bloody squib there ever was. Tyrion understood that he was lacking in magical power, but that didn’t stop him from attempting it. He had gotten his hands on her wand that she had just got from Diagon Alley earlier that day, and had begun playing with it, trying to do magic. She had snatched it away from him and slapped him. Their father hadn’t said anything to her about it, but Jamie had.

 _‘He’s only a baby Cersei! Don’t slap him like that.’_ Jamie had reprimanded her. She bit her lip. Well, maybe he was right. Maybe she should be nicer to Tyrion. But still…the thought made her cringe. Had he really been that upset with her? Enough that he didn’t even want to be in the same house as her? Didn’t he feel the same way she did? She thought he had. But apparently not. There was only one way to settle this, and that would be to go to Jamie herself, but the only problem was finding the Gryffindor common room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie promises to go see Dumbledore about changing his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters for this story come out really short...

Cersei trudged up the stairs from the Slytherin common room and looked around. She had a note for Jamie, asking him to meet her, but she had no one to give it to. She glanced around and attempted to look for someone in the red and gold of Gryffindor. She looked around the main entrance of the castle until she finally found someone. It was that prefect she had seen Jamie talking to at the sorting ceremony, Ned Stark. He was talking to another prefect, a Ravenclaw, and it looked like they were flirting. Not like she cared. She walked over and tugged on his cloak.

“Excuse me.” She said to him. He looked over at her, and looked at the Ravenclaw girl he had been attempting to flirt with. The Ravenclaw girl was tall, with long red hair, who Cersei recognized as Catelyn Tully. Her father had made sure that his children at least knew of most of the well-known families in the wizarding world.

“I’ll see you later then Cat.” He told her, the Ravenclaw smiled and nodded as she walked off. He then turned his attention to Cersei. “Can I help you?” he asked her.

“Yes, I saw you talking to my brother, Jamie Lannister, during the sorting ceremony. I was wondering if you could give him this?” she asked the prefect. He took the note from her and looked her over and nodded.

“I’ll do my best to hunt him down.” Ned replied and put the note in a pocket somewhere in his cloak and smiled at Cersei. “Anything else I can do for you?” he asked her, and the girl looked at him skittishly.

“No thank you.” She replied politely and made her way back down the stairs to her first class, Potions. She grimaced at the thought of having it with Professor Snape, but grinned when she saw the red and gold of Gryffindor mixed in with the green and white of Slytherin as students began to file into the Potions’ classroom. She bit back a shriek of excitement when she saw Jamie. She hurriedly went over to him and followed him in the line inside without him noticing her. When they got inside the classroom, she went and grabbed the stool next to him in the back of the room before any of his Gryffindor classmates could get the seat next to him. She looked over at Professor Snape, who smiled at her in that patronizing way of his. Jamie looked over at her in surprise.

“Hello Cersei.” Jamie said to her. He didn’t sound excited to see her, but he didn’t sound mad either, so she was at least a little pleased.

“I handed off a note to that prefect Stark right before class.” She said to him. “But this is even better. Can you meet me out in the courtyard after you’re finished with classes?” she asked him. He nodded.

“I suppose I can.” He replied, in a tone that didn’t quite sound like he was brushing her off, but it was enough to give Cersei pause.

“What’s wrong?” she asked Jamie in a whisper as Professor Snape began class. Jamie clenched his teeth together and shushed her.

“We can talk about it this afternoon.” Came his whispered reply. “Now be quiet and pay attention.” Jamie said to her, and she could tell that there was something going on in his head that was making him nervous, and it wasn’t anything going on in class. Sullenly, she complied and turned her attention to the front of the room, worried about what her twin would have to say to her come the afternoon.

\--

Finally, the afternoon came, and Cersei hurried from her Transfiguration class to the courtyard of the castle, which served as a common area for students in all houses after they had finished classes for the day. She was pleased to see that Jamie had gotten there first, and was waiting in a private part of the courtyard, sitting on a bench, looking up at the sky.

“Hello!” she greeted and waved, and he looked to face her. “How was your first day?” she asked him.

“It was okay.” Jamie replied. “Your’s?”

“It was good.” Cersei replied as she sat on the bench beside him.

“Stark found me and gave me your note.” Jamie told her. He looked suddenly nervous. “Look, I had wanted to be in Slytherin, but the hat wouldn’t let me.” Jamie explained. Cersei gritted her teeth. Professor Snape had been right! “It wouldn’t let me because it said that I liked you…or would like you…as more than a sister.” He explained.

“That’s not true!!” Cersei replied immediately. “We’re twins! We’re supposed to be together. And be closer than a normal brother and sister.” Jamie shook his head.

“Cersei. I think this could be good for us.” Jamie told her. She looked like she was about ready to cry. “Cersei, Cersei, Cersei. Don’t cry!” That only made the tears come faster and harder.

“I can’t be here without you!!” she cried out. “Don’t make me. Go to Professor Dumbledore and tell him to put you in Slytherin with me!” she wept. Jamie bit his lip, powerless under the influence of his sister’s tears.

“I suppose I can.” He told her. “But you know just as well as I do that he’s going to say no.” he told her as he put his arm around her. Cersei whipped her eyes.

“You’re asking though!” Cersei said to him. Jamie nodded and sighed.

“The things I do for love.” He joked, and handed her a handkerchief and Cersei cleaned the tears from her face.


End file.
